


Lockup: Azkaban

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, DFW 2020 Challenge, Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Tiny bit of plot, Trapped, bad romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Draco, Hermione, and Theo accidentally get locked into a cell in Azkaban for the weekend. And... THERE'S ONLY ONE BED!!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 55
Kudos: 367
Collections: Good Girl Hermione





	Lockup: Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HufflepuffMommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMommy/gifts).



> We're all locked in our houses, so why not read about Draco, Hermione, and Theo being locked up???
> 
> Huge thank you to HufflepuffMommy who, when asked which man should be locked up with Hermione, said: both!

“Hiya, Hermione,” Harry Potter called as he walked into her office. “Want to get dinner tonight?”

“Hey, Harry,” Hermione said, smiling. “Thanks for the offer, but I have to go do the inspection of Azkaban with Malfoy and Nott, then I plan on spending the rest of the weekend at home. I’m disconnecting the Floo and reading my books.”

“Exciting stuff,” Harry replied sarcastically. “Academic books or one with Fabio on the cover? Who looks like Malfoy’s dad, by the way.”

“Fabio does  _ not _ look like Malfoy’s dad!”

“Who doesn’t look like my father?” Draco asked as he walked through the open door, Theo Nott behind him.

“This Muggle model on the cover of romance novels,” Harry said, laughing.

“And how would you know, Potter?” Nott asked.

“Ginny reads them.” Harry shrugged.

“You let your  _ wife _ read romance novels? Is it because you can’t get her juices going?” 

“I don’t  _ let _ my wife do anything. She is a grown woman and if she wants to read books that turn her on so much that she is waiting for me when I come home… Well, I don’t have a problem with it.”

“And these books have a man that looks like my father on them?” Draco asked, sceptically.

“ _ Accio _ Lycan!” Harry called and to Hermione’s horror, her favourite novel, the one she carried everywhere, flew from her purse.

Nott snatched the book from the air before Harry could grab it. He flipped through the dog-eared pages and smirked. 

“ _ ‘Undulating with desire, Adrian removes her crimson cape, at the site of Reginal's stiff—’ _ My, my Miss Granger,” Theo teased. “You are a naughty witch.”

“You read those and think of my father?” Draco asked, looking green.  __

“I don’t think about your—” Hermione cut herself off.  _ No use explaining yourself to these boys. _ “Nevermind. Nott, are you ready for your first trip to Azkanban?”

The three men and Hermione were all Aurors. Hermione and Harry had taken Kingsley up on his offer to join the Auror Corp instead of finishing their last year, letting them take NEWTs at the end of that summer two years ago when the rest of the students in their year took them. Malfoy and Nott had joined the corp as well. While Draco, Harry, and Hermione went right into field work in England, Theo had been assigned to a small wizarding village in Ireland that was haunted by a Banshee.

Now that he was back, Hermione and Draco were tasked with bringing him up to speed on being an Auror in England. One of their responsibilities was to go to Azkaban once a month and make sure the cells were clean, the prisoners were not being mistreated, and take back any concerns that came up. They were supposed to go before lunch time, but Theo had been called out on a domestic dispute call. 

* * *

“This place is a real shithole,” Theo said, looking around the empty cell.

They were currently in the older part of the prison. After the mass breakout by Voldemort’s followers, the Ministry had rebuilt the high security section. Instead of rock walls with flimsy windows and bars instead of a door, it looked like the Muggle isolation cells Hermione had seen on telly. 

Currently the trio was in the older part of the prison that had previously been used to house lower security inmates but was currently empty. These cells had doors, a single bed, and a thin window that rattled in the wind. Hermine moved to look out the window and her hair blew in the cold air that leaked through the cracks in the frame. She shivered and reached for her wand to cast a warming charm before remembering that, like always, the security guard at the front desk had taken it. 

That was the main reason Hermione hated coming to Azkaban. Kingsley had vanished the Dementors and hired an outside security company to run the prison day to day. That company had a strict rule that no one, not even Aurors, could be armed on them while in the prison. The change had happened after an inmate had stolen the wand of a rookie Auror and almost escaped. 

“Why do they keep bedding on these if they aren’t using this section?” Theo asked, nodding towards the freshly made bed. 

“That was one of the laws passed for prisoner welfare;  _ all beds must have clean bedding, in good condition _ ,” Hermione explained. “Since there is nothing that states it is only for occupied rooms, they change these every other week.”

“That seems like a waste.”

“Better then when my father was in here and had nothing but the prison robe they gave him to keep him warm,” Draco said quietly. 

Hermione knew he didn’t like talking about the year his father spent in Azkaban when they were in sixth year, even if he agreed with why he was imprisoned. Draco had an odd relationship with Lucius Malfoy. He loved him, but was also angry at him for the choices he had made that affected Draco. Theo had a very uncomplicated relationship with his father; he hated him and was glad the bastard was dead. After hearing about the abuse Theo was subjected to as a child, Hermione had to agree. 

“I am glad he worked so hard to push through the prison reform,” Hermione said. 

After the war, Lucius had kept himself out of prison by a combination of Voldemort taking his wand for nine months, and by turning in every piece of information he had on loyal Death Eaters. In return, Kingsley had sentenced Lucius to five years volunteering at the Ministry. Lucius had been instrumental in reversing old pro-Pureblood laws, prison reform, and was currently trying to convince people that Muggleborns should be told they’re magical before they turn eleven. Hermione and Harry both enthusiastically supported him.

“Yeah, Draco, your dad turned out alri—”

Theo’s voice was cut off by the sound of the evening alert sounding and all the doors in the cell block, including theirs, slamming shut. Hermione glanced at her watch and was surprised to see they had been there for two hours already. The prison went into lockdown at seven sharp every Friday and the doors didn’t open again until Monday morning. It gave the cleaning staff time to deep clean all public areas once a week to avoid the spreading of diseases.

“What the fuck?” Theo asked, pushing against the door. “We’re locked in.”

“The door opens the other way, Theo,” Draco sighed. “But you’ll never get it open. We’ll just have to wait until the guards do their evening rounds and let us out.”

“When will that be?”

“The guards change at half seven,” Hermione explained. “They probably won’t make it down here until eight or so. Once they check the visitor’s log and see we haven’t signed out, they’ll come looking for us.”

* * *

Three hours had passed and no one had come to let them out. They hadn’t even heard footsteps of anyone getting close. Hermione had a sudden fear that no one would come looking for them until the prison came out of lockdown on Monday morning, but pushed the thought out of her head. She pulled the blanket that Theo had offered her tighter around her shoulders. The cold air coming through the cracks in the window was biting.

“Fuck, I’m hungry,” Theo swore. 

“Me too,” Draco agreed. 

“So am— Oh, I have food!” Hermione exclaimed. 

The three of them were sitting on the bed and she jumped off to go grab her beaded bag which she had discarded two hours ago. Ever since their year on the run with almost no food, Hermione always made sure to keep some in her purse. She had created a magical version of a cooler that kept food fresh for a week. Every Sunday she emptied it, eating the contents throughout the day or sharing them with her Muggle neighbour, before refilling it. 

“Let’s see,” Hermione dug through the food, “I have chicken and stuffing or ham and cheese sandwiches, some apples- Draco you can have those- a few bananas, some crisps, and some fizzy drinks.”

“You keep that in your purse?” Theo asked.

Hermione explained to them her reasons as they started to divvy out the food. Before she took a bite of her sandwich, she stopped. She had enough food for them to eat plenty for dinner and breakfast tomorrow, but if they were going to be here longer, they would need to be careful. 

“Everything okay?” Draco asked after swallowing his bite of apple and moving to sit on the floor next to her.

“Maybe we should ration our food,” Hermione said quietly, not really wanting to say the words out loud. “In case we’re here for the whole weekend.”

“Good idea. Wanna split your sandwich and my apple with me?”

“Thanks Draco.”

They ate in silence and Hermione dug through her purse once more. She had hoped, and was successful in finding multiple granola bars. Her bad habit of throwing one in her purse in the morning, and forgetting to eat it was coming in handy- and was slightly embarrassing since she found ten.

“Got any Firewhisky in that bag of yours, Granger?” Theo asked. “I could use some.”

“Sorry,” Hermione shrugged. “Not a huge drinker.”

They lapsed into conversations about cases they were working on and Hermione felt herself start to nod off. Looking at her watch she realised it was after midnight and no one was coming for them. Draco must have been thinking the same thing because he changed the subject, nodding to the bed across the room from them. 

“Have you thought about how we’re all going to have to share this bed?” 

“I call middle!” Theo yelled. 

“Hermione should get middle,” Draco said. “This place is freezing and being between us will be the warmest spot. I’ll sleep closest to the wall.”

“Always so thoughtful. We do have another problem though.” At their questioning glances, Theo continued. “I have to use the toilet.”

All three eyes turned to the metal chamber pot that was welded to the floor on the far side of the wall. There was also a pitcher full of water, a bowl, soap and a flannel, which would come in handy in the morning. Now that Theo said something, Hermione had to go too.  _ How in the hell am I supposed to pee with them in here, listening? Not to mention the fact that it’s going to smell like a boy’s toilet by the morning. _

“I’m not going to be able to go with you two listening,” Theo explained. “So go stand in the corner, cover your ears, and hum loudly.”

They each took turns and Hermione was beyond happy that the chamber pot was spelled to whisk away waste as soon as it touched the bowl. She was a little shocked when a blast of cold water and then some kind of drying spell hit her exposed privates. She would have to send Lucius a fruit basket for this improvement to the prison because she hadn’t been too pleased when she noticed there wasn’t a bog roll. Plus, at least this way, if they were stuck in here for the weekend, at least one part of her would be clean.

After washing her hands in the bowl, Hermione turned to see the two men had started to strip their clothes off. Already Theo was down to just his trousers and was bending over to take his shoes off. 

“What are you guys doing?” she asked. 

“I’m not sleeping in my clothes,” Draco explained. “They’ll stink and I have no way to wash them.”

“It’s easier to share body heat when you’re naked, Hermione,” Theo said, his voice practically a purr. “Wouldn’t want you getting cold.”

“You keep your pants on, Theo Nott,” Hermione admonished.

Turning from the boys as they got undressed, Hermione searched through her bad once more. Being the daughter of not one, but two dentists meant she never left home without toothbrushes and toothpaste in her bag. It took awhile, but finally she felt the fuzzy toiletry bag hit her hand and she pulled it out. 

“You’re in luck boys,” she called over her shoulder. “I have extra toothbrushes.”

“Thank Merlin.” Draco came over and took the toothbrush she was holding out for him. “That bag of yours is genius, Granger. We should talk to the department head about making something like this part of our uniforms. We can’t be the only ones who have been stuck somewhere on a mission.”

After brushing her teeth, Hermione tried not to blush as she removed her clothes down to her camisole and knickers. She knew she was being silly, she was more covered now than when she wore her bikini, but it still felt… intimate. She hesitated for a moment before unhooking her bra. While she was afraid one boob would pop out while she slept, that worry was put to rest when she thought about how sore she would be if she slept in her bra.

Draco was already on the bed, laying on his side. Lifting the blanket up for her, she moved in next to him, her back to his front. His naked chest was warm against her and she snuggled closer. Theo was standing in front of them and winked at them before starting to push his pants down. 

“Theo Nott,” Hermione chastised. “Have you lost your fucking mind?”

Theo looked down at the bulge in his pants, then smirked. “Nope, it’s definitely still around.”

“If you try to get into this bed naked, I will kick you onto the floor.”

“You’re no fun, Granger,” Theo pouted, pulling his pants back into place, and crawling into the bed. He lay on his side, facing them, and put his arm around their waists.

* * *

Hermione woke up, sweaty, hot chests smashed against her. She stifled a moan as the reason for her night being interrupted became clear. Draco, arms still wrapped around her, had slid one hand into her camisole and was gripping her breast, his hand slowly flexing. She could feel his erection rubbing against her arse as he ground his hips. Theo, erection pressed against her lower stomach, was moving in time with him. 

_ Great, the most action I’ve had in six months is two sleeping men dry humping me in prison. _

Hermione was about to wake them up when Theo murmmured Draco’s name.  _ Well, that’s a fun turn of events. Who knew Malfoy and Nott were a thing?  _ Starting to become uncomfortable at the wetness that was pooling between her thighs, Hermione pulled Draco’s hand off of her. 

“Draco, Theo,” she said in a harsh whisper. When all she received in reply was incoherent mumbling and increased rutting against her, she spoke louder. “Malfoy, Nott!”

“What?” Theo groaned, then his body stilled. “Fuck, sorry Granger. Draco, stop humping her arse.”

“Theo,” Draco croaked, placing his hand back in her shirt and pulling her closer. “When did you get breasts?”

“That’s not me, that’s Hermione.” Theo winked at Hermione as she started to giggle.

“Morning, Malfoy. Mind removing your hand from my shirt?”

Draco pulled his hand back instantly before sitting up, pulling the blanket up so their feet were uncovered, but his erection was blocked from sight. 

“Shit.”

“No use covering your morning wood,” Theo teased. “I’m pretty sure Granger already felt it.” 

“As fun and awkward as this is,” Hermione started. “I need to use the loo.”

After using the chamber pot, Hermione made the boys turn around as she washed her knickers in the bowl before putting them back on. Squatting over the pot again, she was pleased to find out her guess that the cleaning charms on it would dry them for her was correct. If she had to be stuck here for another two days, at least she had clean knickers. 

The day passed slowly, but thanks to the contents of Hermione’s bag, they weren’t too bored. Draco and Theo were playing poker while Hermione was searching for anything else she might have that would keep them occupied. Finally her hand closed around a book with a well worn cover and she pulled it out. 

“Looks like Granger found her porn,” Theo laughed. 

“It’s not porn,” Hermione protested. “It’s erotica.”

“The part I read sounded like porn.”

Draco stood leaned over and snatched the book from her hands. “I’m bored, let’s read this together.”

Hermione’s face flushed as Draco opened the book and began to read. At first the book started innocently enough. There was a werewolf rumored to be in the woods. The female lead, Ginger Ryder, didn’t believe in them and went for a walk. Then she happened upon a gorgeous man, Lycan Wolfe, also on a walk. 

_ Mr Wolfe looked Ginger up and down. What a tender piece she is. Such a nice plump arse. She would be better to eat than anything in this forest. But before he could eat her, he needed to sink his quivering member into her tight heat. Pump her full of his cock.  _

_ Ginger could feel Lycan looking her over and felt the slick between her thighs start to run. He was so tall, muscular, and smelled of the forest; pine, sandalwood, and bergamot. Lycan moved closer to her and passionately kissed her lips.  _

_ “Oh Mr Wolfe,” Ginger cried, “What soft lips to have.”  _

_ “All the better kiss you with, my beauty,” was the reply. _

_ “But Mr Wolfe, what big hands you have.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “All the better to squeeze your arse with, my love.” _

_ “Oh Mr Wolfe,” Ginger purred, rubbing her hungry cunt against this engorged penis. “What a big cock you have.” _

_ “All the better to fuck you with.” _

Draco finally stopped reading when he could no longer get the words out between his fits of laughter. Theo was on the floor next to her, clutching his sides as tears ran down his face. Hermione was equal parts embarrassed that she read this, and turned on to hear her favourite book read out by Draco’s sexy voice.

“You actually _ read _ this shit?” Draco asked. “Is this what you use to wank? It’s horrible.”

“There are other parts, that are more… conducive to…” Hermione trailed off. 

“To getting you all hot and bothered?” Theo had shifted to sit behind her and whispered in her ear. Hermione couldn’t speak, so she nodded. “Draco, hand me that book. What page Granger?”

“Two hundred and twelve,” she croaked out. 

_ Lycan used his strong hands to push Ginger’s thighs apart before kissing his way up to her slick heat. His inner wolf howled at how ripe with arousal she smelled. Burying his face between her shaking legs, he allowed the dexterous tongue to penetrate her outer folds. He groaned as her sweetness filled his mouth. _

Theo wrapped an arm around Hermione and pulled her closer to him. He let his hands act out the next part of the book. 

_ Moving his hand up her torso, Lycan pulled her top down and grasped her breast.  _

Hermione moaned as Theo rubbed his calloused hand over her hardened nipple. 

_ Ginger’s nipples were hard in the cool air and Lycan wished he had another mouth so he could pleasure her between her thighs and suck on her pert tits.  _

She nearly lifted off the ground as Draco, whom she hadn’t even noticed had moved to kneel in front of her, took her other nipple into his mouth. Hermione had probably read this book over a hundred times, but never imagined reading it like this.

“Granger,” Theo said, his voice husky. “Can we move this to the bed? The next scene looks like something I’d like to act out.”

Hermione knew the next scene and there was a reason it was her favourite. It was a particularly sexy scene where Mr Wolfe pleasured Ginger with a dildo in her pussy while he fucked her face. When Hermione had first read the passage she knew she wanted to try it one day. Hermione nodded her approval to Theo’s request and allowed Draco to help her stand. As she was pulling her shirt off, she remembered Theo moaning Draco’s name that morning. 

“Are you two together?” she blurted out. 

Draco stopped unbuttoning his flys. “What gave you that idea?”

“This morning when we were in bed, Theo was moaning your name.”

“We have a ‘friends with benefits’ understanding,” Theo explained. “We have since school. Does it bother you?”

“Can I watch you kiss?”

“I had no idea you were so kinky, Granger.” Draco winked at her before turning to Theo. “Let’s give her a show, Nott.”

Hermione was almost positive there was drool dripping from her open mouth as she watched Draco wrap his hand in Theo’s hair and pressed their lips together. She had never seen two guys kiss in person before and she suddenly thought she had been living her life wrong. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. As they continued to snog, Hermione pulled the rest of her clothes off and sat on the bed. 

Watching them paw at each other and tear their clothes off, Hermione ran her hands down her naked body. Leaving one hand to tug on her nipples, she slid her other hand between her thighs. She was already wet with desire and spread her slickness around before pressing her finger to her clit. Her moan echoed in the cell and the two men pulled apart. 

They looked over her naked form before Theo spoke. “With two men here, you don’t need to pleasure yourself. Let us take care of you.”

“You two were busy, so I thought I’d entertain myself for a bit.” Hermione shrugged. 

"Theo continued the assault in her pussy as Draco played with her tits. She cried out in disappointment as one of Draco's hands moved from her breast to touch her face. He put pressure on her cheek until she turned to head to look at him. 

"Kiss me?" he asked. 

Hermione turned her head further, capturing Draco's lips with hers. The kiss was rough as they both fought to take control, neither willing to give it up. She was so focused on Draco that she yelled into his mouth in pleasure as Theo pushed two fingers into her dripping cunt, causing him to pull back. 

"Does that feel good, Granger?" Draco rasped into her ear. "Theo's tongue licking your hot pussy?"

“Yes!” Hermione cried. “He feels so good.”

“Are you close? Are you going to come all over his mouth?”

“So close.”

“When he’s done, I’m going to kiss him. I want to taste you on his lips, on his tongue. I want to know what the two of you taste like together.”

“Fuck, Draco,” Hermione growled out. She was so close to coming and Draco’s depraved words were sending her over the edge. 

“Then I’m going to fuck your tight pussy until you come all over it. Is that what you want, Hermione? Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes! Please, Draco.”

“Will you be a good girl and suck Theo’s cock while I fill you up?”

“Oh Merlin. I’m gonna come. I’m gon— Fuck!” Hermione yelled as Theo brushed his fingers across her G-spot and her orgasm crashed over her, causing her eyes to close. When her breathing calmed down and she opened her eyes, Theo was kneeling next to them and Draco was fulfilling his promise to her and was kissing him over her shoulder. 

Draco brought his legs together, allowing Hermione’s to not be as spread open, even though they were still on either side of him. Theo pulled back from them and stared down at her. 

“Hermione, I want you to kneel,” Theo instructed, and Hermione followed, moving to a tall kneel. “Now scoot back so you are positioned right over Draco’s cock.” 

Hermione felt a little awkward, but followed his instructions. It was almost like being in the reverse cowgirl position, but with Draco sitting up, his back leaning against the wall as he supported her. She felt and heard Draco’s groan as Theo grasped his cock. Hermione followed his instructions to sit down and she let him guide her down until she was sitting on Draco and his cock filled her. She leaned back against him and rested her face on Draco’s shoulder.

“Salazar, Hermione,” Draco said as she fully seated herself on him. “So fucking tight.”

“Reach down and rub her clit while she grinds on you,” Theo said, moving away from them before standing up on the bed. 

He walked towards them and planted his feet on either side of their joined bodies, his hard cock bouncing. Bracing one arm on the wall, Theo grabbed his cock and guided it between their faces. Hermione and Draco made eye contact as the both reached their tongues out to lick up his shaft. 

“Fuck,” Theo groaned. “More. Make out with my cock between you.”

Draco brought his hands down her body, one playing with her tits as he pressed his thumb to her clit. Hermione started to grind down on him, moving her hips in a circle. Draco’s cock was pushing against her G-spot and she didn’t think it would take much for her to come again. Reaching her hand up, Hermione took Theo’s bollocks in hand and started to massage them. Her tongue licked his cock up and down, more often than not coming into contact with Draco’s. They continued to lick in tandem as they moved their hips together. Hermione moved her face, taking the head of Theo’s cock into her mouth and sucking deeply. Theo’s hips bucked and his cock slipped into her mouth. At the nudge of Draco’s nose on her hand, Hermione released Theo’s bollocks and felt Draco start his assault on them. 

Suddenly, Theo pulled back and moved away from them. “I was too close and I want to come inside you, Hermione.”

“Let’s change positions, Hermione,” Draco whispered in her ear. “I want to be able to kiss you while you’re riding me.”

After some maneuvering, Draco was laying on his back on the middle of the bed. Hermione kneeled over him, leaning over and resting her weight on her arms so their faces were close. He captured her lips as she started to rock back and forth on him. 

“Holy fuck,” she yelled, pulling her face away from Draco’s as she felt Theo’s tongue lick her pussy where she and Draco were connected. 

“Keep doing that, Theo,” Draco choked out. “Feels so good.”

The feeling of Draco’s pubic bone rubbing against her clit, his cock sliding against her G-spot, and Theo’s tongue licking her was too much for Hermione and her body tensed as another orgasm rolled through her body. Draco hollered her name and she felt his cock pulsing inside her as he came. Hermione was still trying to catch her breath when she felt Draco’s cock slip out of her and Theo thrust inside her. He leaned over her as he pistoned in and out of her at a punishing speed. 

“You feel so good wrapped around my cock, love.”

“Yes, Theo! Harder!” Hermione cried. Her body was exhausted, but her pussy was still begging for more and she could feel another orgasm approaching. 

Draco’s hand slipped between their bodies and she growled as he started to rub two fingers over her engorged clit. 

“You did it for me, babe,” Draco said, “now give Theo the same gift. Come all over his cock. Let him feel how tight you get when your cunt clenches.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Hermione called. “I’m gonna come again. Don’t stop, Theo.”

“Never gonna stop,” Theo agreed, somehow thrusting into her harder and faster than before. 

Hermione’s vision went white as her orgasm tore through her. She could distantly hear Theo’s cries of pleasure and felt him still inside her. Her mind was still blank as she felt Draco reposition them so she was laying on her side between the two men. 

“Sleep, love,” Theo whispered in her ear before kissing her behind it. “You’ll need your strength because we plan on repeating this as much as possible until we’re out of here.”

Hermione couldn’t answer him, or Draco when he seconded Theo’s words. All she could do was nod as she drifted off to sleep between them. 

  
  


* * *

The sound of Hermione’s watch alarm awoke her at six on Monday morning. Like the last two mornings, she was in a tangle of bodies; Draco’s hard cock against her arse, and Theo’s pressed against her stomach.Even though she had shagged more times in the last day and a half than she had in her life, she was still hungry for more. Instead, she woke the boys up and they got cleaned up and dressed for the day. 

Hermione knew that they would be let out of the cell today. Even if the guards didn’t find them, the Auror office, Harry specifically, would come looking for them if they didn’t show up for work. All of their wands had locator spells on them, so as soon as he couldn’t find her, Harry would trace it. 

It was around half eight when they heard the footsteps hurrying toward them. Theo stuck his hand out of the bars set in the hole at the top of the door to signal where they were. When the door was opened, they were met by the anxious faces of Johnson- the guard that had signed them in on Friday, Harry, and the governor. 

“Thank Merlin you’re alright,” Harry said, pulling Hermione into a hug. “Let’s get you upstairs where it's warmer.”

Once they were seated in the  governor’s  office with cups of hot tea, Harry asked them to explain what happened. Draco took the lead and explained everything, including how Hermione’s bag had saved them.

“Johnson,” the governor snapped, “why didn’t you check to make sure they weren’t in a cell before you left on Friday?”

“They arrived later than normal, so I didn’t think much of it when they hadn’t returned. They weren’t back when my shift was ending, so I told the night guard that they were still here. I didn’t want her to be caught off guard when they came back to the front.”

“But if they didn’t sign out,” Harry began, “then why didn’t any of the other guards look for them? The visitor’s log glows red if anyone is in the prison more than 3 hours.”

“That’s a great question, Harry,” Theo said.

_ “Accio  _ Visitor’s Log,” the governor. Once it was in his hands, he flipped through the entries. “This is showing that they  _ were _ signed out on Friday around nine.” He turned to Johnson. “Who relieved you that night?”

“Marietta Edgecombe, sir.”

“But why would Miss Edgecombe do that?”

“I think Hermione can answer that,” Harry said. 

“I cursed a parchment at Hogwarts. Whoever broke the oath on the parchment was cursed. Miss Edgecombe couldn’t keep her mouth shut.” Hermione shrugged. She didn’t feel an ounce of guilt over what happened to Marietta. It was her fault she was hexed.

“I’ll issue her a warning over this—”

“No,” Theo and Draco said at the same time. At Theo’s nod, Draco continued. “We would like to press charges. If it wasn’t for Hermione’s bag, we would have gone sixty hours without food. She doesn’t know if one of us has an underlying health concern that could have caused us permanent harm.” 

“Yes… well…” the governor stuttered. “I will place her on administrative leave.”

“ _ Unpaid _ leave,” Theo demanded. 

“Yes, yes. Unpaid leave.”

Once everything was settled, Johnson led them to pick up their wands and apologised again for their confinement. Harry told them to take the day off and sent them home. He stayed behind, talking to the governor to get evidence for the case against Marietta. As they were walking towards the Apparition point, Theo pulled Hermione to a stop.

"I hope you didn't think what we did was a one time thing, Granger."

“Once we get home, I am going to take a long, hot shower,” Draco explained. “And then I want you back in my bed.”

Hermione blushed at the thought of continuing what they had started when they were locked in. “I’ll be there in an hour, Draco. Make sure Theo doesn’t start without me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
